Dimension Travelers
by Ruby Warrior Girl 730
Summary: Multi crossover Someone comes to ancient Egypt and he has ties with the council. YamiXFem!Yugi SetoXFem!Joey BakuraXFem!Ryou MarikXFem!Malik TristanXTea DukeXMai MahadXIsis OCsXOCs Vivian bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Dimension Travelers **

As the universe first began humans have wondered if there are other creatures out there. The question has been answered for there are the dimension travelers. They travel all to dimensions keeping the universe balanced. Their job is to keep the peace in the universe while under the guise of a circus. This little adventure is about to begin.

Carriages were traveling across the dimensions going to their next destination. A man was standing on the first carriage just staring well since blind he can't stare. "So where are performing now Chrome?" A young man asked. "We're performing in ancient Egypt Alec" Chrome said. "We're going to ancient Egypt!?" Alec exclaimed with a surprised look on his face. "Yes that's what I just said our next destination is ancient Egypt." Chrome said. "Well you are the ring leader." Alec said getting off of the top of the carriage and sitting down. Chrome started to feel that tingly feeling they got when they had reached one of the dimension gates. Once the carriages had crossed the dimension gate everyone felt the heat of the desert.

Chrome jumped off the carriage and felt the softness of the sand through his boots. "Dai how far do we have to go to reach the city of Khemet?" Chrome asked the female aura reader. "It's not that far we only have to travel 10 miles north." Dai said. It was an hour's ride to Khemet when they a few miles away from Khemet. "I'll go to the palace to announce that we are here and ask the pharaoh if can perform." Chrome said. Chrome made it to the palace gates with no time to spare. "State your business here peasant." Said one of the guards clenching his spear tightly. " I seek an audience with the pharaoh." Chrome said. "You cannot go into the palace." The other guard said. Chrome then took out his amulet and showed it to the guards. "Lord Chrome forgive our rude behavior." The guards said in unison. Chrome just smiled at them and went ahead into the palace. Chrome walked through the halls thinking the guards didn't recognize him because he had changed. When Chrome was living in the palace his hair was very short and he never used a staff to walk.

On the day that Chrome had lost his sight he decided to change his appearance and leave Egypt.


	2. Pasts Revealed

**Dimension Travelers **

Chrome opened the door the throne room and walked in sensing where the pharoah would be. Chrome stopped sensing a familiar presence ontthe throne. Chrome could feel this person glaring at him but he only smiled. "Forgive my intrusion Pharaoh Yami but I would like to speak with you." Chrome said as he bowed. "What is it that you want stranger?" Yami asked. "I am Chrome a humble ring leader of a circus hoping to entertain the good citizens of Khemet." Chrome said. "I think it's a fine idea love with all the the people need a night of entertainment, so do we." Queen Yugi said. "Even through these sightless eyes I can see the radiance and wisdom of the queen." Chrome said. "Very well your circus can perform, but know this if I suspect any foul play you and your circus will be imprisoned and executed." Yami said. "Thank you Pharaoh." Chrome said. Chrome left the throne room after that.

As Chrome was leaving the throne room he bumped into Mahad. Mahad was very surprised to see Chrome again but he was sad when he noticed that Chrome was detected the sadness in Mahad. "It is good to see you Mahad my old student." Chrome said. "Master Chrome I'm glad that you are back in Khemet." Mahad said with a bow. "Master Mahad I've finally mastered the spell." A female voice said. "Mana no running in the halls. "Sorry Master Mahad but I was so excited because I mastered the the spell you taught me." Mana said. "I remeber you were always that eager to shom me the spells that you mastered when you were her age Mahad." Chrome said. "How come your eyes are like that mister?" Mana asked. "Mana don't him that question." Mahad exclaimed. "Why not?" Mana asked "He's probably uncomfortable with answering it." Mahad said. "It's okay Mahad I don't mind answering I'm blind Mana which means can't see anymore." Chrome said. Mana left ater that. "Master Chrome forgive Mana she doesn't mean to offend you." Mahad said. "I'm not part of the council Mahad nor am your teacher so do call me Chrome,and I know that you don't have to feel uneasy sad over this my blindness is a blessing not a curse." Chrome said. "I understand." Mahad said. Chrome took his leave ater that. _"Well that was an interesting reunion_." Chrome thought as he returned to the carriages.

Mahad went into the throne room with Seto glaring at him. "Mahad you know better to keep the Pharaoh waiting." Seto said. "Easy cousin we were only waiting a few minutes." Yami said. "That's easy for you to say but the longer we're here the longer I have to spend away from my Puppy." Seto said angrily. "Besides I don't trust that Chrome guy." Seto also said. "Yami he can be trusted." Mahad said. What makes you say that Mahad." Yami asked. "Chrome was once part the council and one of your father's most trusted Priests mot to mention the one who taught me magic he could never harm anyone. " Mahad said.

Ruby:review


	3. Circus Folk Chat

**Dimension Travelers **

Chrome returned from the palace radiating with so much happiness and content that everyone noticed but Alec was the first to voice his thoughts. "I'm glad you're feeling better Chrome you had that sad smile for the past few months." Alec said while unloading a crate of pokemon food from one of the carriages. "To tell you guys the truth I was feeling homesick." Chrome said. Someone else was about say something else when a small blue blur zoomed past everbody else and latched on to Chrome's neck. "Master Chrome do you need to lie down?" asked Zuza a small energtic Zubat. "No Zuza I'm fine so don't worry about me." said Chrome. "Zuza as one of master Chrome's pokemon you must control yourself." said Leo a wise old Crobat. "Aww but grandpa I'll have plenty of time to control myself when I evolve into a Golbat and besides master Chrome said he was feeling sick." Zuza said. "I'm fine Zuza I was just missing my old home before I joined the dimension travelers but I appreciate your concern." Chrome said. "Grandpa what does that mean?" "Master Chrome is thanking you for worrying about him." Leo said. "Well why didn't he say 'thank you for worrying about me' I only hatched five days ago so big words like those confuse me" Zuza said. "I'll use small words around you Zuza." Chrome chuckled. "Master Chrome when go back there can you take me with you?" asked Zuza. "Sure Zuza I'll take you with me." said Chrome. "Come along Zuza we still have to practice the two new formations that master Chrome taught us." Leo said flying back to the other bat pokemon. Zuza flew after him but before giving her beloved master a kiss on his cheek. _'I wonder how much o the palace knows that I'm back._' thought Chrome.

Back at the Palace

"Karim have you heard the news?" Shada asked his fellow priest.

"No Shada I have not." Karim said.

"Master Chrome is back in Khemet." Shada said

"That is wonderful news Shada" Karim said.

"Good day Shada and Karim" Isis said.

"Isis did you hear that master Chrome is back in Khemet?" Karim asked the priestess.

"No but that is wonderful news." Isis said.

"Hello Isis, Karim, and Shada" Mahad said to his wife and fellow priests.

"Mahad master Chrome is back." Isis said.

"I know I spoke with him outside the throne room." Mahad said

Isis, Karim, and Shada glared at him

Mahad knew he was in trouble so he teleported away and hid in a secret room in the libary."MAHAD GET BACK HERE." They yelled in unison.

Ruby:Review & also who do you think I should use as a villian

Dartz

Pegasuas

or Zork

Also should one of them frame Chrome let me know


	4. Precious Memory

**

* * *

**

Dimension Travelers

Chrome walked around tha campsite wondering where the others were. Chrome walked into a nearby tent and sensed everyone's presence. "Can someone please tell me what happened?" Chrome asked. "We would tell you Chome but Fukuru is the only one who knows and as you can see the big guy is out like a light and you know he's a heavy sleeper." Kuro said. Karia slapped Kuro in the stomach. "Ow! that hurt what wa that for Karia?" Kuro asked but Karia said nothing and realized what he had said."I'm sorry for what I said Chrome it slipped." Kuro said. "It's okay Kuro I know you didn't mean it." Chrome said. "I heard three people yelling in the palace two were male and one was female and you know I'm a light sleeper Kuro." Fukuru said and everyone laughed. "Zunno accompany me to palace." Chrome said. "Finally I get to see the ancient city of Khemet." Zunno exclaimed. "You've seen history unfold before your eyes in your dimension what makes this time different then the other times?" Chrome asked. "Nothing is different I'm just excited to see ancient Egypt." Zunno replied. "That's my Zunno for you she's always excited to learn more history." Ranno said.

* * *

Chrome and Zunno arrived in the palace and Zunno was amazed by the architecture of the palace. Chrome and Zunno walked into the throne room."Master Chrome it is so good to see you." Isis said as she hugged her beloved master. "It is good to see you too Isis and my look you how beautifully you've grown." Chrome said. This brought back a very precious memory to Isis.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Isis what's seems to be troubling you young one?" Chrome asked._

_Mahad, Shada, and Karim won't let me play with them because I'm a girl." Isis said_

_"Well you'll just have to make them listen." Chrome said _

_"How do I do that?" Isiis said _

_"Isis sometimes you have to scream and shout until your voice is sore." Chrome said._

_"But I'm only a little girl I'm not so sure I can do that" Isis said._

_"Even the littlest of creatures has the biggest voice you just have to find it." Chrome said._

**End Flashback**

* * *

Isis was ready to continue but she noticed that Mahad, Shada, and Karim weren't paying attention so she put her lesson to good use. "HEY PAY ATTETION YOU THREE WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO THE MEETING!" Isis yelled. Back at the camp Fukuru got another haedache because of Isis's yell,


	5. Vivian Gets It

**Dimension Travelers **

Everyone was shocked as Isis's outburst that Seto actually dropped the scroll that was in his hands."My apologies Yami but a wise man once taught me that sometimes you must yell to get your point across." Isis said with a bow. "There's no need to apologize but I would like to meet the man who taught you that lesson." Yami said. "Yami you already met him." Mahad said knowing it was their beloved master Chrome who taught Isis that lesson. "Yami it was Chrome that taught Isis that lesson since he is their master." Yugi said. "Oh Yami I'm back from China my love." A sickening voice called. "_Vivian that stubborn no good bitch she WILL learn to STAY AWAY FROM _**_MY YAMI._**" Yugi thought angrily. Vivian ran up to where the thrones were. "Yami my love you should have come to China with me it's so beautiful this time of year." Vivian said seductively. Seto, Shada,and Karim looked like they were about throw up. Zunno kept on staring at Vivian. "What's the matter are jealous of my beauty and sexiness?" Vivian asked. "No I was just thinking of another vain girl and how she got put in her place and not to mention that she learned that the kind sweet and quiet girls can pack a punch if you mess don't leave their men alone." Zunno said with a smirk. "How dare you talk to me like that do know who I am?!" Vivian exclaimed with rage burning in her eyes. "I don't have to know who you are I know your kind thinking you can get a man with a bat of an eye or a flip your hair that who you are." Zunno said. That was the last straw for Vivian she went over to Zunno and slapped her. "You want a piece of me come and get." Zunno said. Vivian kept coming at Zunno with full force but Zunno kept dodging her punches. "You coward quit dodging my punches and face me." Vivian said angrily. "Alright but you asked for this." Zunno said taking out three needles from the bracelet around her wrist. Zunno struck Vivian with panther-like reflexes and Vivian went down like a rock. "What did you do to me?" Vivian asked. Zunno walked over to Vivian and took out the needles."Acupuncture needles the can take away pain or if you're trained right they can inflict pain but I prefer to use them to take pain away and relax the muscles." Zunno said with a smile. When Yugi saw this she couldn't wait to tell the other girls after all these years Vivian finally got what was coming to her but deep down in her feart Yugi wished it was her that gave Vivian what was coming to her.

Chrome and Zunno left the palace. "Zunno were you talking about Shun or were trying to give Yugi courage to stand up to Vivian when she decides to come on to Yami again?" Chrome asked they made their way back the camp. "It was both." Zunno asked as they arrived at the camp. "Master Chrome you forget to take me with you." Zuza said as she hugged Chrome's throat. "I'm sorry Zuza I"ll take you next time." Chrome said as he took Zuza in his hand.


	6. Desert Happenings

**Dimension Travelers **

Chrome and Zunno were busy doing their jobs. Zunno was troubled today she been troubled all week but didn't let anyone know. "What's wrong Zunno?" Fukuru asked.

"I don't know I guess just miss my brothers back home." Zunno said as she helped Fukuru clean his Pokemon.

"I know that feeling very well I even miss no good priestess and don't tell Yuji I said that I still have a reputation keep." Fukuru said as he brushed his Jolteon named Jolts.

"What reputation do you have Fukuru?" Jolts teased

"A reputation for being a tough guy that's what?" Fukuru growled.

"Thanks Fukuru I owe you one" Zunno said.

"Just help me clean my Pokemon and we'll call it even." Fukuru said.

Unknown to them they were being spied on by Ranno. _'Oh Zunno I wish could be the one you tell that stuff to but there's no way that could happen I only anger you even though I want to make smile.' _Ranno thought as he walked away from the tent.

* * *

**Back at the Palace**

Yugi was walking around tha palace looking fo the other girls. She looked all over for them but she couldn't find them. Yugi was getting frustrated searching the the whole palace it's tiring to walk all over this big palace. Yugi was about to give up when she heard laughter coming from Joey's room. Yugi ran over to the room as fast as she could. Yugi was out of breath when she got there. She was so tired that she collapsed in front of the door. The door opened to reveal Joey.

"Hey Yug what's up with up with you?" Joey asked. "Is it that hard for you girls to tell me that you're meeting in Joey's room?" Yugi asked the other girls while still trying to catch her breath. "Sorry Yugi we forgot." Tea said "Hmph just for that I won't tell you girls what happened in the throne room today." Yugi said. "Come on Yugi tell us." Mai said. "Yeah Yugi tell us don't be like that." Ryou and Malik said together. "Alright I'll tell you." Yugi said with a smile. All the girls listened carefully. "So we're in the throne room and Chrome and this Woman Zunno walk in then Vivian walks in starts to flirts with Yami that Zunno was staring at Vivian and then Vivian asks her: Are jealous of my beauty and sexiness?" Yugi started. "Like anyone one could be jealous of that bitchy whore." Mai interjected. " I know so then Zunno says: No I was just thinking of another vain girl who got put in her place." Yugi said. "Oh my Ra she actually said that." Tea shrieked. "I like this Zunno girl." Mai said. "Right after Zunno says that Vivian goes over to Zunno and slaps her and then Vivian starts trying to hit her but Zunno is too quick and she's dodging everyone on of them." Yugi said. "Go on Yugi don't keep us waiting." Malik said. "Alright so then Zunno takes out some needles from her bracelet and then she strikes Vivian with them and that's when Vivian goes down." Yugi finished. "Man I wish I could have seen that." Joey said "What do you mean Joey didn't Seto tell this." Yugi asked. "No my husband never told anything as usual." Joey said. "Uh-oh looks like Seto's really gonna get it." Ryou said. "Ow puppy what was that for?!" Seto exclaimed while rubbing his head. "That_ dragon dearest_ was for not telling me what happened at the meeting." Joey said angrily.

* * *

Ranno saw Zunno by the river and went over to her. Ranno saw how beautiful so couldn't stop himself from kissing her. Zunno struggled but Ranno held on tighter. Finally after a few minutes Ranno let go and Zunno slapped him.

"You're cruel to me Ranno you how I feel about you and yet you play with other women in front of me" Zunno said with tears raining down her cheeks.

"Zunno wait there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Ranno said.

"I don't want to hear it so even bother." Zunno sobbed.

"But Z this is important." Ranno said

"No Rai I don't care you've played with my feelings for so long I can't take it anymore." Zunno said while she ran away from him.

"Ario I'm really that cruel to her I am?" Ranno asked his Ariados. Ario just looked at him. "I'm so cruel if I can make the only woman I'll ever love cry." Ranno said as he started to cry.


	7. Night of the Performance

**Dimension Travelers**

Fukuru was a guy who would never hurt his friends but when one of them did something that unforgivable well it seems decking them ws the only right thing well that's what he thought. Fukuru never liked it when Zunno cried she was a little sister to him and he always protected his siblings. Fukuru saw what had happened and he would make sure Ranno would get what was coming to him. Ranno was hanging by lake when saw Fukuru coming toward him.

**Pow!**

"You bastard how dare you do that!?" Fukuru said after he punched Ranno. "You saw?" Ranno asked. "Of course I saw if I didn't see I wouldn't have punched you just now." Fukuru said angrily. "Look Fukuru I can explain I--" Ranno was about to say but Fukuru cut him off. "I don't want hear it." Fukuru said. Ranno stood there quietly. "Look from now on Ranno just stay away from Zunno." Fukuru said as he walked away. "_I deserved that.' _Ranno thought as he sat down.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The palace and the whole city was was buzzing with excitement. All the ladies were talking about it.

"I can't wait for tonight." Joey said

"Yeah it's been a while but I know it's going to be so much fun." Tea said.

"I want to see the clowns perform." Malik said

"I would like to see the beast tamers." Ryou said.

"What would you like to see Mai?" Yugi asked

"That's easy I want to see the acrobats." Mai said.

"I hope we get to see strange creatures." Joey said.

"Say Yugi would you like to see at the circus tonight?" Tea asked.

"The finale." Yugi said

"Why?" Joey asked.

"Isis told me that Chrome said the finale of their show always leaves the crowd happy and laughing." Yugi said.

* * *

**That night**

All the people gathered outside big top for the show. Everyone was excited about about the show including the everyone at the palace. The doors opened and everyone went inside. When everyone was seated that's when the show started.

Chrome walked out and said: "Hello everyone and welcom to the Dimension Travelers Circus." The applauded him. "Hey don't start clapping just yet and now without further ado I give our clowns Fukuru, Yuji, and Shaymin." Chrome said. The three of them came out. "Say Fukuru do you know what time is it?" Shaymin asked. "No I don't know." Fukuru said. "It's time for dessert." Shaymin said as he threw a pie in his face and everyone started to laugh. "Why you little bush come here." Fukuru said as chased Shaymin around the ring. "Ha ha you can't me." Shaymin said. Fukuru jumped and caught something. "Oh lightening for brains I'm over here." Shaymin called. Fukuru looked to see Shaymin in Yuji's arms. "If you're there then who am holding?" Fukuru asked nervously. Fukuru opened his arms to see Voltorb. "SInce no one knows a Voltorb explodes very easily." Shaymin said.

**Kaboom!**

Fukuru fainted his face black as coal. Shaymin jumped out of Yuji's arms then scurried over to Fukuru. "Hey Fufu open your eyes it wasn't that bad." Shaymin said. Fukuru jumped to his feet. "You're done ya plant now stop moving." Fukuru said as he grabbed Shaymin. "I don't think so Fufu you don't have a Squirtle's chance to get me." Shaymin said. Fukuru was puzzled by what Shaymin said.

**Splash!**

Fukuru was then squirted by four guns of water. The audience laughed. "Ah man that was classic." Malik said. "You said it love that little plant creature is definately showing that guy who's boss." Marik said. "Marik after the show we should meet that creature." Bakura said. "Guys quiet the act is not over yet." Tea scolded. Back in the ring Yuji went behind Fukuru with a Smeargle in her arms. The Smeargle raised it's tail and painted Fukuru's back. Fukuru felt something on his back he tried to reach it but couldn't. "Hey Shaymin is there something on my back?" Fukuru asked. "I don't know turn around and let me see." Shaymin said. Fukuru turned around. "Nope Fufu there's nothing on your back." Shaymin said. Then Fukuru heard a familiar sound and then a Scyther and an Electabuzz ran a and started to chase Fukuru around the ring. They chased Fukuru up a ladder but he didnt know that Shaymin was behind him and Shaymin pushed him. "Have a nice trip Fufu see you next fall." Fukuru fell straight into a pool. Yuji was by the pool with a brush and started scrubbing him. "Thanks Shaymin I've been trying give him a bath." Yuji said. The audience laughed once again. "Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Yuji, Fukuru, and Shaymin." Chrome said. Yuji, Fukuru, and Shaymin all left the ring.

"And now let me introduce our next act the beast tamers Karia and Kuro." Chrome said. Kuro and Karia entered the with a Tododile, a Crocanaw, and a Feraligatr. The Feraligatr charged at Kuro. "As you can clearly see this is wild." Karia said. "Karia that is easy to see." Kuro said as he was holding Feraligators mouth shut. "Now while my partner Feraligatr Tododile and Crocanaw will do some tricks." Karia said. Tododile did a backflip. "Hmm, Crocanaw use watergun and try to hit Tododile." Karia said. Crocanaw fired a few waterguns at Tododile but they all missed. Tododile ran over to Joey and gave her a kiss on the cheek and he also kissed all the other grls from the palace. "Are you comfortable there Tododile?" Karia asked. "Yeppity yep." Tododile said. Croconaw was now standing on a boulder. "Now audience do you think Crocanaw can break this boulder?" Karia asked. No one answered the question. Karia walked up to a man. "Sir do you think that Crocanaw can break the boulder?" Karia asked. "No I don't." The man said "I think he can do it." A boy said. Karia then walked over to Seto "What do you thiink Priest Seto?" Karia asked "No he can't." Seto said, "What's your answer to that Lady Joey?" Karia asked. "I complety disagree with my husband I say he can." Joey said. "Crocanaw use iron tail." Karia said. Crocanaw's tail started glowing then Cocanaw jumped and hit the boulder with his tail. Crocanaw broke the boulder into a million pieces. "Well that's that's it we're done." Karia said. "Uh Karia I think you're forgetting something." Kuro said. "No I'm not forgetting anything.'" Karia said. "I'm still holding the mouth of this Feraligatr shut." Kuro said. "Oops sorry about love." Karia said. "You're forgiven now help me." Kuro said. Karia jumped over and started rubbing the Feraligatr's back and he calmed down. "Alright Jaw time to do some tricks." Karia said to the Feraligatr. "Guys come on." Jaw said then Crocanaw and Tododile came to him. Crocanaw and Tododile rolled into balls and Jaw started to juggle them. Finally Jaw used aqua tail and threw so they were floating on the water. The audience applauded as Crocanaw and Tododile landed on the floor. "Woah I haven't seen the that act in a while." Chrome said. Kuro, Karia and the water pokemon left the ring.

"Well that was one interesting performance." Chrome said. Chrome then heard some noise above and knew what coming next. "Alright everyone please look up for the next now introducing Ranno amd Zunno the acrobats." Chrome said. The crowd looked up to see two people on the trapese. Ranno was hanging by his legs on it. "Come on Zunno no time like the present." Ranno said swinging back and forth on the trapese. "Hold your horses you womanizing spider." Zunno said getting ready swing. _'Hmm with the way they are acting no one could tell that they fought.'_ Fukuru thought. Zunno swung on the trapese and sumersaulted in the air. Ranno kept swinging on the trapese while watching Zunno.

Telepathic conversation:Ranno and Zunno

Zunno look there's something I've been meaning to tell you.

What is it?

I love you and I always have

I believe you and like I said I love you too Ranno.

I'm glad to hear that it I'm about to cry.

Ranno don't cry now we still have an act to finish.

Right

End Conversation

Ranno caught Zunno and they both swung on to the trapese. '_Way to go Zunno you finaly got what you've been searching for.' _Fukuru thought. "Everyone give it up for Ranno and Zunno." Chrome said. "Now I'll perform some magic but I'll need a volunteer." Chrome said. "Oh pick me pick me I'll do it." Mana said happily from the audience. "Alright Mana you can help me." Chrome said. Mana came down to the ring. "okay Mana get into the box." Chrome said. Mana went into the box. "Now repeat after me powers far and wide take me from where I hide." Chrome said. "Powers far and wide take where I hide." Mana repeated. "Well I think that was a sucess but we'll look inside just to make sure." Chrome said. Chrome opende the box to reveal Dee. "Dee glad that you can join us but I have question for you." Chrome said, "Ask away Chrome." Dee said. "Did you happen to see Mana on your here?" Chrome asked. "Nope I didn't see her." Dee answered. "Well I guess I'll ro cast the reversal spell." Chrome said. "Then I guess you're going to need help." Dee said. "Mahad, Isis, Karim, and Shada I'm gonna need your help." Chrome called to his former students. Mahad, Isis, Karim, and Shada came down to the ring and joined Chrome. "You four remember the reversal spell?" Chrome asked. They all nodded their heads yes. "Powers around the world we ask you now bring back the girl." All five of them said in unison. Dewalked over to the box and looked inside. "Dee is she in there?" Chrome asked "Nope she's not in here Chrome." Dee said. "I'm right behind Master Mahad." Mana said. They all turned around to find her there smiling. The audience clapped and the five of them left the ring.

Chrome turned his attentions to Dee. "So Dee what pokemon are going to change today." Chrome said. Dee just smirked and with the wave of hand she became an Aipom. "You can't catch not now and not ever." Dee said as left the ring. Dee jumped around the audience a little the she jumped in front of Bakura and Marik. Dee then grabbed a cup of water from Fukuru who was below her.

**Splash!**

Dee threw the cup of water on them. "Wow our husbands are really handsome Malik." Ryou said. "You're right about that Ryou they are _dripping with good looks_." Malik said. The others laughrd at Ryou and Malik's little joke. Bakura and Marik lunged and tried to grab Dee but jumped out of the way. Bakura and Marik fell off thier seats and were about to land on Fukuru but Fukuru stepped out of the way and they landed on the ground. The audience laughed. Joey looked over her husband but was shocked to see two Setos. The real Seto looked to his right and saw himself. Then the other jumped into the ring. "Well here is our other performer Alec he com change any person and seems he decided to change into Priest Seto." Chrome said. Alec jumped back into the audience. "Okay audience we need your help to catch Alec." Fukuru said. An hour after the fruitless efforts to trying to catch Alec Dee decided to she wanted to play. Thar's when Chrome felt something sticky on his shoulder. "Dee don't you even go there." Chrome scolded. The laughed at that_. ' Even now Master Chrome is scolding people_.' Mahad thought. Chrome kept on dodging the honey Dee was dropping he thought he was safe but events like this have a was of suprising people.

**Splat!**

Chrome was covered from head to toe in honey. It was such a sight that Mahad, Isis, Karim, and Shada laughed so hard they forgot to breathe. "Everyone I'll be right back so don't worry." Chrome said. Chrome lef the ring but it took a few minutes for Chrome to come back. Chrome was about speak when another Chrome Came out. "Sorry it took so long folks honey is hard to get out of clothes." Chrome said. "Alec I know it's you." Chrome said. "I'm not Alec you are." Alec said. "Oh trust me your're Alec." Chrome said. "I can't tell who's who." Mahad said. "You said it." Karim and Shada said together. "Oh please it's obvious that is the one on the right." Isis said. "Care to place a bet on that Isis my dear wife." Mahad said. "Mahad my dear husband betting against me once again I thought you knew better." Isis said. "We bet five gold pieces that you're wrong Isis." Karim and Shada said in unison. "There is only one way to show who's who." Fukuru said. Just then Dee landed on the Chrome who was on the left and a few Crobat flew over to the Chrome on the right. Then the Chrome on the left changed back itno Alec. "That's our show everybody." Chrome said. All of the people got and left. "Wow Master Chrome runs one hell of circus." Shada said. Chrome came out of the tent. "Master I'll bet that all the other places you've miss you now." Karim said. "Speaking of bets you three pay up." Isis said. Mahad. Shada, and Karim all gave Isis five gold pieces. Well after that everyone called it a night.


	8. Meetings & Suprises

**Dimension Travelers**

It was a new day and Chrome decided to visit the palace he took the others with him as well.(AN:He got permission from Yami) The others were getting ready when they the usual morning arguement.

"Get back here with my hair tie you stupid bush!" Fukuru exclaimed. "No way Fufu." Shaymin said. Fukuru chased Shaymin all around the campsite. "Shaymin give him back his hair tie." Yuji said. Shaymin gave back to him and Fukuru tied up his hair again. "Well that sure brought back memories." Yuji said. "Yeah except I didn't getting hit on the head twice." Fukuru said. "Then you shouldn't have hit them then you wouldn't have gotten hit." Yuji said. "Is it me or did you enjoy seeing me get hit?" Fukuru asked her. "It's just you." Yuji said. Then she kissed him.

**Flashback**

_"You two get back here with my hair tie." Fukuru said as he chased Goku and Kasana around._

_"No way." Goku said _

_"Come and get it you stupid tiger." Kasana said._

_"You two are gonna get it when I catch you." Fukuru said. _

_"What are you a pervert?" Kasana and Goku asked together._

_"Hey don't lump me with that perverted water sprite." Fukuru said._

_"Hey don't drag me into this." Gojyo said._

_"Well don't open your mouth ya danm water sprite." Fukuru said as he threw a rock that hit him on the head._

**_Whack!_**

_"ITAI!" Kasana and Goku yelled when Fukuru hit them._

**_Whack!_**

_"YOUCH!" Fukuru yelled when he got hit in the head by Bella and Sanzo._

_"What the hell was that for?!" Fukuru exclaimed before they stuck their guns in his face._

_"You have five seconds before we stuff you full of bullets." The said in unison. _

_Fukuru didn't need to be told twice he ran so fast that he didn't notice Caleb standing and tripped and fell._

**End Flashback**

"I still can't believe tripped over a little crab." Fukuru said. "Well you were too scared to notice Caleb on the ground and you were running so fast the you wouldn't have stopped in time." Yuji said. "I still can't believe it." Fukuru said. "It could have been worst." Yuji said. "How could have been worst?" Fukuru asked. "Caleb could have been in jeep form and you could have right into him." Yuji said. "Yuji who's Caleb?" Shaymin asked. "He's a annoying litttle crab who think he's so clever just beacause he can transform into a jeep. "Don't mind him Shaymin he's just mad because Caleb always pinched him when he got too close to me." Yuji said. "Then Caleb and I will get along great." Shaymin said. "Yeah I'll bet you two will." Fukuru scoffed. "Come on everyone we've got to get gong." Chrome said.

They arrived at the palace shortly.

"Master Chrome so good of you to come." Mahad said. "My thanks to Yami for inviting me and the performers." Chrome said. "Let's go Isis, Karim, and Shada are waiting for us." Mahad said. "Will you guys be alright on your own?" Chrome asked them. "Don't worry about us Chrome." Alec said. "Yeah Chrome go have fun with your students." Dee said. Chrome left with Mahad to the library. "Where should we go?" Zunno asked. "Follow me." Yuji said. "How do you know Yuji?" Fukuru asked. "Simple I looked in Chrome's memories." Yuji said. They followed her to the courtyard. "Hey Yuji is this how you knew about me when we first met?" Fukuru asked. "Yes Kuru this how I knew about you." Yuji answered. _'I always wondered how she beliieved me back then._' Fukuru thought.

**With Chrome**

"I'm back and I brought Master Chrome with me." Mahad said to the other three. "We're so glad you can join us master Chrome." Isis said. "I'm glad Yami allowed me and the others to come and visit." Chrome said. "Where the other performers Master Chrome?" Shada asked. "They're in the courtyard." Chrome said. "How do they know that the others are in the courtyard?" Karim asked. "One of Yuji's powers is to look into memories so all she has to do is look into mine." Chrome said. Then a little blue blur zoomed out of Chrome's pocket and landed on Isis's shoulder. "Hi I'm Zuza and I'm eleven days old." Zuza said. "Don't you mean eleven years old?" Mahad asked. "Zuza's right she hatched eleven days ago." Chrome said. "Master bats are born they don't hatched." Karim said. "Regular bats are born but Zuza is Pokemon and like all other Pokemon she hatched from an egg." Chrome said. "So all Pokemon hatch from eggs?" Shada said. "Yes exactly." Chrome said. "So Master where are your other performers from?" Isis asked. "Come with me and let I'll them tell you." Chrome said. They followed Chrome to the courtyard.

**Back with the others**

As usual Yuji was right they found everyone in the courtyard.

"Hello there everyone." Yuji said. "It's so great to see you guys again." Yami said. "We thank you for inviting us Pharaoh." Karia said. "Please call me Yami." Yami said. "As usual your powers are as sharp as your mind." Chrome said as he Mahad, Isis, Karim, and Shada walked into the courtyard. "Hey Bakura you thinking what I'm thinking?" Marik asked. "It's been on my mind for a while." Bakura said. "So what dimensions are you guys from?" Karim asked. "The dimension I'm from is a lot like this except there are demons all over the place." Yuji said. "Man I hate demons." Duke and Tristan said together. "Well two of our members are demons." Ranno said. "We don't hate all demons." Duke said. "Yeah some demons are cool." Tristan said. "So who are the demons?" Tea aked. "I'm a demon." said Yuji. "I'm also a demon." Dai said. Suddenly Fukuru and Joey felt their hair come loose. Bakura and Marik ran away with their hair ties. "COME BACK WITH MY HAIR TIE!" Fukuru and Yuji yelled togrther. Fukuru and Joey ran after them and got their hair ties back.

**Whack!**

"Ow!" Bakura and Marik yeled after they got hit in the head. "That's what ya get." Fukuru and Joey said as tied up their hair. Then they looked at each other. "Fukuru!" Joey exclaimed as she tackled him into a hug. "Hey get your hands off my puppy." Seto said. Joey went over to Seto.

**Whack!**

"Puppy what was that for?!" Seto exclaimed as he rubbed his head. "Don't talk to my big brother that way." Joey said. "Well that's one way to reveal yourself." Chrome said. " Is anyone else from here?" Yami asked. Yugi pulled Alec and Dee to Yami. "Yami I'd like to meet my parents." Yugi said.


	9. Secrets Revealed

**Don't own either one. I only own the OCs.**

Yami was shocked to what at what he had heard just now.

"Hi Yami I hope you've been taking good care of our daughter." Dee said. "Actually Yugi has been taking good care of me." Yami said. "Well let's keep it that way." Alec said. "Don't worry sir I'll make sure it stays that way." Yami said. "Call me Alec you're family now Yami." said Alec. "Brother you're back I'm so glad." Serenity said as she hugged Fukuru. "It's great to be back little sister." Fukuru said. "Hey Fufu aren't you forgetting two people?" Shaymin asked. "Last time I checked Shaymin you aren't a person." Fukuru said. "I'm a person inside." Shaymin said. "Well you're right about anyway now that you have met the ever annoying but lovable Shaymin I'd to introduce you to my girlfriend Yuji." Fukuru said as he put his arm around Yuji. "It's nice to meet you two." Yuji said "Thank you for taking care of our brother Yuji." Serenity said. "Yeah we know how much trouble he can be." Joey said. "I bet your husband can say the same thing about you Joey." Fukuru said. "You're right I can say that about Joey." Seto said. Everyone laughed at that.

Everyone went in a different direction. Yami and Yugi were talking with Alec and Dee.

"Mom dad did you enjoy the dimensions you landed in?" Yugi asked. "Well the location was beautiful and I met some good friends except all the trouble I got into but the worst was the annoying girl I was stuck with." Alec said. "Awww Alec-chan when I see this girl she's dead." Dee said. Yami was completely surprised when heard that. "What about you mom?" Yugi asked. "I had loads of adventures and met a bunch of great friends." Dee said. "So Alec what did you and Dee do for a living when you were here?" Yami asked. "We were bodyguards to to your father." Alec said. "We sure were and we are still the best." Dee said as she jumped ont to Alec's shoulders.

Not far from them Fukuru, Yuji and, Shaymin were talking with Seto, Joey, and, Serenity. They were doing fine until Shaymin decided to annoy Joey.

"What are staring at you glorified shrub?" Joey said. "Oh nothing Jojo or Juju if you prefer it just occured has anyone ever told you that look like a mutt." Shaymin said. "Nice try ya shrub but that won't work on me." Joey said. "Ah man." Shaymin said. Fukuru was now staring at his sister with a puzzled expression "Fukuru why on earth are you looking at me like that?" Joey asked. "Well the last time someone called you a mutt you beat them within an inch of their life." Fukuru said. "She did not beat me within an inch of my life she only got me with a couple of good blows." Seto said. "Why does that not suprise me?" Fukuru asked with a sarcastic tone. "Keep that up Kuru and end up having Alec's personality." Yuji said. "You're the only one who can insult me like that Yuji." Fukuru said. "Why is that brother?" Serenity asked. "Simple if I tried anything Yuji could kill me without breaking a sweat." Fukuru said. "Yuji you're really that powerful?" Joey asked. "Yes I am." Yuji said. "You guys don't have to worry Yuji is powerful but it's not in her nature to kill in coldblood." Fukuru said. "Yeah Yuji is very gentle she only kills when she has to." Shaymin said. "Plus I would take my own life if _I_ ever hurt Yuji." Fukuru said. Yuji just stopped walking. "Hey what's wrong Yuji?" Fukuru said. Fukuru couldn't see her eyes because her bangs were covering them. Yuji just ran off.

Dai and Karia were talking with Mai and Tea when Dai spotted Yuji near the fountain. Karia spotted her too and they went over to her

"Hey Yuji are you alright?" Karia asked. "No she's not that baka Fufu said something that upset her." Shaymin said. "Oh wait til I get my hands on him he's dead that's what he is." Dai said. "Wait Dai he didn't mean you know as well as I do Fukuru says something without thinking." Yuji said. "Yuji that makes it worse he should learn to watch what he says." Karia said. "There you are Yuji I was worried about you." Fukuru said as he approached the fountain. Fukuru noticed the other four girls glaring daggers at him "Uh why are you girls glaring at me like that?" Fukuru said.

**Whack!**

"Hey what was that for Dai?" Fukuru asked "That was for being a no good idiot who doesn't know when to watch his mouth." Dai said. "What did I say?" Fukuru asked as he rubbed his head. "Baka Fufu you said you would kill yourself if you ever hurt Yuji and that really upset her." Shaymin said.

**Whack!**

"Geez is this whack Fukuru day?" Fukuru asked. "Maybe it is but you deserved it for saying that." Karia said. Both Mai and Tea were nodding at their conversation. "I'm sorry Yuji I didn't mean to say it." Fukuru said. "Fukuru I love you and I want you to live so we can spend our lives together so please never ever say something like that again." Yuji said. Fukuru just nodded.

Suddenly the ground started to shake. Everyone in the palace held onto something.

"What's happening?" Yami asked while holding Yugi. '_The chamber.' _Chrome thought. "There shouldn't be an earthquake now it's suppose to happen for few more days." Isis said. "Something wicked is in the air." Yuji said. Chrome's staff started glowing he noticed this and tapped it on the ground and a secret passage opened up before them. "Wow" Mana said. "Where does that lead?" Isis asked. "It leads to a forbidden chamber it was suppose to stay sealed for all eternity but apparently someone wants it to stay open." Chrome said. "That's not good." Ranno said. "No it's not you guys gather as many pokemon as you can were going down there." Chrome said. "To quote the sourpuss 'you're the ringleader'" Fukuru said.

**Whack!**

"Geez this is whack Fukuru day." Fukuru said as he rubbed his head for third time. "Who else hit Fukuru today?" Alec asked. Dai and Karia raised their hands. "Well you definitly deserved it Fukuru." Alec said. "And how would you know?" Fukuru asked. "That's simple it's my warrior's intuition." Alec smirked. "Chrome we have some cystals on us and I know the we each brought our legendaries." Kato said. "I know you four are coming." Chrome said to his students. They nodded. "I don't even need to say anything." Fukuru said. "You know it bro." Joey said. "You're coming too Yugi?" Dee asked. "Yes I am." Yugi said. "That's our girl." Alec said. "Alright let's go we can't waste time." Chrome said. One by one they went down the secret passage. None of them noticed the shadowy figure a few feet behind them.

They walked through the passageway and reached the chamber in a short amount of time. When they reached the chamber they a statue of Ra and it was holding a stone. The stone was ocean blue and it had a powerful aura around it.

"What is that stone?" Kuro asked. "It's called Hynm of the elements and it's very dangerous." Chrome said. "If it's dangerous why is it still here?" Zunno asked. "No one has found a way to destroy it." Chrome said. "We both know that's not the real reason dear Chronos." said a voice. "I should have known you opened the chamber Calcipher." Chrome said. "Who's this Chronos guy?" Ranno asked. "I'm guessing it's Chrome." Zen said. "I did not open the chamber Chrome." Zepher said. "Oh please we all know you did it Zepher." A new voice said. "Why is it Cerberus that I am blamed when something goes wrong?" Zepher asked. "That's simple because you're bad luck." Saber said.

Zepher and Saber walked over to Chrome. The others saw that the both of them looked like Chrome. Zepher's hair was red and his eyes were black. Saber's hair was blue and his eyes were yellow. They figured that Zepher, Saber, and Chrome were triplets. Their hair color complimented Chrome's hair color which was a lilac tinted silver.

"You take that back you stalker!" Zepher exclaimed. "I'd rather be stalker than a peeping tom." Saber said. "I would never even dream of doing that to her." Zepher said. "Please you do that to her all the time Zepher." Another voice said. Libra what are you doing here?" Chrome asked. "I felt that earthquake and came back didn't know this was a reunion." Li said. Libra's hair was black and he has green eyes. "Whoah quadruplets know that's something you don't see everday." Mahad said. "As I said Li I would never do that to her." Zepher said. "Ok who is this girl you guys are talking about?" Zen asked. "Oh that's simple it's Chrome." Saber said. "Chrome?" Everbody exclaimed.


	10. The Start of a New Adventure

**Don't own anything except the OC's**

The others were surprised at this.

"Well that explains why Ranno hit on her." Zunno said. "WHAT?" The three spell casters exclaimed. "Calm down you three." Chrome said. "But Chrome he hit on you." Saber said. "So what Ranno does that to every girl he meets." Chrome said. "Well none of us have to like it." A new voice said. A man with blonde hair and green eyes walked to them. "Chimera what took you so long?" Saber asked. "Actually I've been here the whole time." Chaira said. "Quintuplets man this is something." Zen said. Chaira walked up to Chrome and tore open the front of her shirt. "Chaira you pervert don't that in front of all these people." Chrome said. "I wanted to show them that you are really a woman." Chaira said "Well you could have just made my shirt smaller." Chrome said. "Chrome you forgot who you're dealing with here." Saber said. Chrome used a simple spell to repair her shirt. "Jeez Chaira leave that for bedroom." Zepher said. "In the bedroom?" Kato and Kuro asked together. Chrome blushed she forgot how her brothers were when they are with her. "Well well looks like Chrome isn't as pure as we think." Fukuru said. "I didn't want you guys to think I was pure." Chrome said. "There are many things that came to mind when I thought of you but incest wasn't one of them." Alec said. "Hey we're close." Chrome said.

Suddenly a shadow grabbed Chrome and it put Chrome next to the statue.

"Desirae show yourself you witch." Zepher said. "Jeez I thought we saw the last of her 15 years ago." Saber said. "Actually Saber we saw the last her 20 years ago after she tried to resurrect Zorc." Li said. "Really cause I thought the last time we saw her was when she tried to force Chrome into her bed." Chaira said. "Well aren't you a popular one Chrome." Alec said. "It's nothing really." Chrome said. "Chrome we had to beat everyone back with stick to keep them away from you." Li said. "The spell count back then was 2,000." Zepher said. "Whoa and I thought we lost our touch." Saber said. "Zepher it was 1,500 spells for Saber." Chaira said. "Oh yeah 500 times he used his fists to beat them back." Zepher said. "Well my magic wasn't effective back then so I used my fists." Saber said. "The spell count for Saber is 2,000 because he used attack magic to strengthen his punches and kicks." Li said. "This conversation is really starting bore me." A new voice said. A woman with red hair and brown eyes appeared next to Chrome. "Desirae get away from Chrome or you'll have to deal with us." Chaira said. "Please I'm not afraid of you idiots besides it's almost time." Desirae said as she licked Chrome's neck. "Hey only we can lick Chrome's neck." Li said. "It's almost time for what Desirae?" Chaira asked. "Simple really I'll use the stone to restore Chrome's sight." Desirae said. "What do you mean by that?" Li asked. "Of course you idiots didn't notice it and you call yourselves her brothers." Desirae said. The four men looked into their sister's eyes and saw white. "Nee Chrome what happened to your sight?" Chaira asked. "Don't worry about it boys just know it was my choice." Chrome said. "If say so." Li said. "I swear you boys don't care about Chrome at all if you can brush it off like that." Desirae said. "We do care about Chrome." Zepher said. "There's one thing we know about Chrome wouldn't do something like that unless something big was happening." Saber said. '_Of course it wasn't her sight that she meant to give up.'_ The brothers thought.

When Chrome knew Desirae was distracted she struck.

"**Sonala!**" Chrome called out. Desirae was frozen in place. Chrome then grabbed the Hymn of the elements and went to her brothers. "Immobilization spell nice one sis." Chaira said. "That won't hold her for long everyone get ready this is going to be one hell of a battle." Chrome said. Desirae released more shadows.

Ten shadows came at Fukuru and he hurled his spear at them. The spear skewered them and then Jolts used Thunder to destroy them. Four more shadows tried to attack them from behind but Raikou used Thunder Fang to wipe them out. Twenty shadows circled Yuji, however they couldn't touch her. Yuji's skilled hands moved her Bo-staff gracefully destroying all the shadows. Three more shadows surrounded her but Shaymin and Celebi used Energy Ball on them.

Ranno and Zunno were back to back with a hoard of shadows surrounding them. Zunno used her hammer and wiped out half of them. Ranno used his thread to rain down on them and eradicate them. Mera Zunno's Vaporeon and Ario were a great team in in destroying the shadows. Ario rounded them up with String Shot and Mera destroyed them with Aqua Tail. Suicune used Hydro Cannon and Rayquayza used Hyper Beam the attacks combined and wiped out the shadows in front of them.

Kato and Dai were unstoppable the shadows couldn't get near them. Dai sliced through them with her sword and Kato sliced through them with his sais. Flame Kato's Flareon and Cario Dai's Lucario couldn't be stopped. Flame use Fire Blast and Cario used Aura Sphere and the attacks merged one powerful and beautiful attack that annilated the shadows. Entei and Groudon used Flamethrower and Rock Slide and the fire rocks hit the shadows.

Chrome and her brothers had their hands full with Desirae casting spells in every direction, but none of the spells touched them since Chrome cast a barrier around them. That didn't stop Desirae though she kept casting spells at them.

"Chrome you are superior to your brothers join me and we will rule the universe together." Desirae said. "Desirae she won't join you and she doesn't love you so fuck off." Chaira said. "Let Chrome say what she wants to say you moron." Desirae said. "I've got nothing to say." Chrome said. "Huh what do you mean Chrome?" Desirae asked. "Whatever I say to you Des it falls on deaf ears so there's nothing for me to say." Chrome said.

Suddenly the Hymn of the Elements started glowing levitated up in the air shattered and then flew up out of the chamber and scattered into different dimensions. Desirae recalled her shadows and vanished.

"Everyone pack up we have to move right away." Chrome said. And here I thought we would have time here." Fukuru said. "You know the drill Fukuru." Ranno said. "I know but I was hoping to spend time with my sisters and I could show Yuji around." Fukuru said. "Don't worry Kuru we'll come back." Yuji said.

Just then Chrome sensed a disturbance in the time flow but she wasn't the only one who sensed that.

"I'm guessing everyone sensed that." Alec said. "It's not hard to sense that." Zen said. "What's going on?" Joey asked. "Time has stopped sis which means that you guys will have to come us." Fukuru said. "Well looks like we'll be joining you Chrome." Libra said. "So our dream did come true thanks to you little sister." Saber said. The others looked puzzled. "When we were kids we had the dream to have our own circus." Chaira said. "I'll never forget that day." Zepher said.

**Flashback**

_"Hey guys I was thinking when grow up let's put on a circus." Chaira said. "That's a great idea and Chrome can be the ring leader." Zepher said. "Why should I be the ring leader?" Chrome asked. "Well that's obvious sis you're the most organized." Saber said. "Yeah." Li said. "Alright I get I'm the ring leader." Chrome said. Suddenly Chrome felt something on her butt. "Chaira gett your hand off there." Chrome said. "Learn to control yourself big bro." Zepher said. "Oh don't start you peeping tom." Chaira said. Saber started laughing. "You shouldn't be laughing stalker." Chaira said. "Guys witch alert." Li said. They left after that._

**End Flashback**

"I forgot you guys were like that even as kids." Chrome said.

Charia transported everything into the chamber. They didn't know that Vivian was in one of the crates. Saber opened up a dimension gate and everyone went through it

Next stop: Shangri-La


End file.
